


The Commissioner...and who?

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sebastian is mentioned but has no appearance in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: The team get a surprise when Toto pays a visit to the police station....





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> This is for HistoryGeek123 as she has been really awesome and I thought she needed this little one-shot <3

"Right everyone, time to go home" Kimi says as he stands up from his desk, quite glad the day was over and done with.

It had been a long day, the latest case being quite the puzzler. How did the killer get in and out of a locked room?

Jenson yawns and stretches, also glad that the day was done "Is anyone coming with me to the bar?" he asks, looking round the room hopefully. 

"I will" Fernando answers "Lara is having a girls night, so I can't go home just yet"

"Ah, a girls night" Jenson smiles at Fernando "it's just an excuse to gossip about you"

"Really? You think so?" Fernando asks as he puts his coat on.

"Think? I know so, trust me. I know how a woman's mind works. They use these nights to moan about how useless us men are" Jenson looks at Fernando "how many girls nights has Lara had since she married you?"

"Fernando, Ignore him he's teasing" Susie cuts in with a roll of her eyes, she turns to Kimi "What are you up to tonight?"

"Well Sebastian is cooking me dinner and then we're going to watch a film" Kimi shrugs, but a smile appears on his face as he answers.

Jenson gives a low whistle "So it's still going strong eh Chief?"

"It is indeed, Jenson. Now if you guys will excuse me, I have a Chef to go home to" Kimi gives the team a big smile and is just about to leave when Toto enters the office.

"Sir" everyone gives Toto a respectful nod, all wondering why he's here.

"Evening" Toto nods to the team and then looks to Susie, as soon as he sees her a change happens. He smiles.

Susie smiles back and Toto makes his way to her desk, taking some flowers out from behind his back.

There is silence from the team as Susie accepts the bouquet from Toto and he gives her a sweet kiss.

When they part, Susie looks up at Toto from under her eyelashes and quietly thanks him.

"You're welcome" Toto replies as he offers her his arm "Shall we?"

Susie takes his arm and leaves with him out the door, leaving her teammates in stunned silence all bar Kimi.

Jenson has his mouth hanging open "Did I just see what I thought I saw?"

"Susie and the Commissioner?" Fernando asks, stunned.

"Yes, you have" Kimi replies, not seeming to care in the slightest.

"Chief, did you know about this?" Jenson asks, surprised.

"I did, Susie told me a while back but I didn't tell you two because of how you would react" Kimi gestures to the shock on their faces "Like that"

"But-but how?" Fernando asks.

"Well, Fernando, when two people really like each other-" Kimi begins, but Fernando cuts him off.

"I know that! I meant Susie and the Commissioner, It's THE COMMISSIONER!" Fernando's voice hits an octave as he says this.

"Yes well, love finds us in surprising places" Kimi answers.

"Like a crime scene" Jenson murmurs and Kimi shoots him a look, instantly shutting him up.

"Anyway, we can stand around like schoolgirls discussing this or we can go home like adults. So Gentlemen, shall we?" Kimi gestures to the open door and breathes a sigh of relief when Jenson and Fernando both walk towards the door.

"I just didn't see it coming" Fernando shakes his head as they step out into the warm Saint Marie night. 

"Me neither" Jenson replies.

"Well it happened and Susie is happy, that's all that matters" Kimi says, trying to change the subject as he locks the station door. 

"I suppose you're right, Chief" Jenson answers, shaking his head "The Commissioner though"

Kimi rolls his eyes "I think we've established that, now it's time to go home," he gives the two officers pointed looks.

"Yes, Chief!" both men answer in unison as Jenson gets onto the motorbike and Fernando the sidecar. 

"See you in the morning, Gentlemen" Kimi says as he waves the two off, shaking his head and grinning as he watches them roar up the beach.

Kimi couldn't wait to tell Sebastian this when he got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
